Morgan's nightmare
by katierules8
Summary: Morgan is confronted with an unwanted visitor!
1. Morgans nightmare

Chapter 1 One day Cory and Topenga were sitting at their favorite table at Chubbies as Sean walked in. "Hey Sean!" Cory said excitedly. "Hey Cor," Sean sat down, "hey Topenga." He greeted them. Sean reached his hand across the table and grabbed some fries out of Cory's red fry basket. Topenga slapped Sean's hand. "Hey that's rude!" She smirked. Sean turned his head slowly towards her, and smiled. "I'm sorry Topenga." Sean smiled. All of a sudden they heard loud clomping feet clomp down the staircase into the restaurant. It was Eric. Eric rushed over to their table. "Cory! Something is up with Morgan. We need to go back to the house." Sean, Cory, and Topenga all got up and ran out of Chubbies. When they arrived at Cory's house, the police were there. As soon as they rushed out of Sean's car, an ambulance showed up. Eric and Cory rushed inside of the house to see their parents sitting on the couch with the sheriff talking to them. Cory rushed to the couch. "What is wrong mom? What's happening dad?" Cory's dads put his hand up to try and block Cory from coming any closer. Cory was listening to the sheriff. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Morgan should have never been left home alone- " "But we both work!" Cory's dad yelled. "Well she is only 9 years old. Some one needs to stay here with her everyday. Since it is summer and all. Morgan was lucky today. The man, who tried to break in, didn't have anything to break the windows with. I think that for the next couple of days I will have a patrol car circle around. You need to keep someone home with Morgan." The sheriff walked past Cory and out the door. Cory's dad stood up. "Dad what happened is Morgan ok?" Topenga wrapped her hands around Cory's arm. "Cory do you think you could stay here for the next couple of days? Help us watch Morgan?" "Of coarse dad. That is not a problem, I just want to know if she is ok." Morgan came running down the stairs. Cory turned his head to face the bottom of the stairs to see Morgan standing there. He rushed over to he. "Morgan are you alright? I am so sorry that I wasn't here." He hugged Morgan. "Yeah Cory, I am ok. Not a big deal." Morgan let go of Cory. 


	2. Cory and Topengas Break up

Chapter 2 It had been two weeks since Cory's dad told him to watch Morgan. He has been spending every day in the house with her, for two straight weeks! "What's wrong with me staying home with Morgan?" "You never have time for me! That is why. I love you and I miss seeing your face all the time!" Topenga cried to Cory. Over the phone. "I won't be able to live with myself, if anything were to happen to her while I am out. My dad asked me to watch her. I know this is our summer vacation but I'm strained. Just for a while." Cory said back. "What am I suppose to do? I love Morgan and I am glad that you are being a nice brother and a nice song, by watching her, but I want to go to Chubbies, or go to the movies together. Alone." "Both of my parents are home no later then 7PM every night. If we can work around their schedule, then we will be fine. Can you live with that?" Cory offered. "I don't know. I love you Cory and I never want to leave you. I just wish that we could do something, something before." Topenga stopped talking. She sighed. "What? Before what?" Cory insisted that she tell him. "Cory, you haven't been around much, and I am going to Europe for a month. With my aunt. I wanted to tell you, but I thought that we would have the whole summer together, and so I wasn't going to go. But now that you are hardly around, I told my aunt that I would go with her." "When were you going to tell me? Topenga I love you so much. We haven't been away from each other, in over 5 years. I mean not longer then a week." Cory wanted to cry, but he held it in. Topenga was silent for a couple of moments. "Talk to me please." Cory begged. "Cory I love you, don't make this any harder then it has to be. We can call each other every day. We can also write!" Topenga started to cry. "I don't know if that will work. I will miss seeing your beautiful lips move when you talk to me. I will miss your hair and the way it always slides down your arm when you move. I will miss those blue eyes of yours looking back at mine when I tell you that I love you. I will miss the smiles, and the laugh. I don't want to loose you." Cory choked up. "Cory," Topenga paused. "I love you, and I will miss you just as much. I don't want to loose you either. We won't loose each other, if we stay strong." "Well if you don't go, we will be fine." Cory calmed himself. Morgan was sleeping the whole time that they were talking on the phone. Topenga began to speak. "Cory what are you saying? I already told my aunt I would go, she already bought my ticket. I leave next week." "What I am saying is don't go." Cory said insistently. "Cory I can't do that. Please don't make me choose." "Well Topenga I am. I want you to choose." "I want to go to Europe. Cory it's just a month, what is the big deal?" "Being away from you is the big deal." Cory said. "Well I want to go, so I am going. Please don't be mad. We can spend the next week together, doing something." Topenga said firmly. "If you go we break up." "Break up? Cory be serious." Topenga started to cry again. "I am serious Topenga." "You're breaking up with me?" Topenga asked. "If you go, then.then.then yes. Maybe I will." "Cory I promised that I would go. My aunt wants me to go." "Fine, I love you." Cory hung up the phone. He started to think of all the times that they had shared together. He was upset. Upset about the fact that she picked Europe over him. He got off the couch, and left Morgan sleeping there, by herself. He wondered around the house aimlessly. He finally ended up in his room. On his bulletin board was a picture of Topenga and him hugging each other on their 4-year anniversary. He tore it from the tack that posted it up. And then he through it across the room. He was so angry. Angry with himself, and angry with Topenga. He thought that it just wasn't fair. 


	3. cory finds topenga

Chapter 3 A week had passed since Cory and Topenga had spoken. It was the same day that Topenga was leaving for Europe with her aunt. "Cory! Come down stairs please!" Cory's mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Cory ran down stairs. "Yeah what?" He asked her. "Are you going to go see Topenga before she leaves?" She asked him curiously. "No not really mom. We broke up remember? I don't want her to go. I don't think that I will be able to handle it while she is gone. I shouldn't go say good-bye." Cory looked down, and thoughts scurried about in his head. "Well Cory you wouldn't be saying good-bye. Your going to see her again. She'll be back in three weeks. She got her aunt to shorten up the time. I think it would be nice for you to go see her. She doesn't leave for another five hours. Common go." Cory's mom gave him a stern look. "Tell me one reason why I should go?" He demanded. "Because you love her Cory. She has been crying ever since you guys broke up. Her aunt called me yesterday telling me that." Cory walked towards the couch, about to sit down, but then he stopped. "Mom, what does Topenga do when I feel down?" Cory spun around to face his mom. "She always tried to cheer you up. Either by flowers or a ride around town. I don't know, why ask me this?" Cory's mom said. "That is what I should do for her." "Wait, what did I miss?" Cory's mom was confused. "I love Topenga, and since I'm not going to see her for three weeks, I should make the last couple of hours that we have together, great." Cory grabbed his jacket and bolted out the door. Eric had just pulled up in his PT Cruiser. "Hey! Can I take your car?" Cory grabbed the keys out of Eric's hand. "You crash it you die!" Eric screeched in his normal screechy voice. Cory got in the car and took off towards Topenga's house. When he arrived in her driveway her aunt was outside putting things inside of their car. Cory jumped out of the car, and rushed over to her. "Where is Topenga?" Cory asked. "She should be inside." Topenga's aunt smiled. Cory ran past her. When he got up to the door he stopped. He placed his hands on the doorframe, and leaned his curly head against the pale white door. "What am I doing?!" He said out loud. "It should be unlocked!" Topenga's aunt shouted from her car. Cory turned his head to face her. "Yeah thanks, I know." Cory smiled back. Cory let his arms drop to his sides. He stepped a step back. He was confused. He paced around the door for 2 minutes, until the door opened. He stopped moving. He put his hand on the back of his neck. He looked at the door. The person coming out of it was looking down at a magazine article. It was Topenga. Her hair was freshly brushed, her face was smooth looking. Her big puffy lips grasped together. "Topenga." Cory said softly. Topenga looked up from her magazine. Her eyes red and puffy from the tears that she had shed. Cory's eyes opened wide. Topenga shook her head no, and went back inside. Cory stood outside for a moment, but then rushed in the house. Topenga was no where to be found. He walked up the pearly white stairs, and down the hallway. When he reached her room, the door was closed. He touched the door handle, not sure if he wanted to open it, or not. When he finally made up his mind he turned the door handle, and went inside. On her light pink carpet, laid two boxes. They were small of coarse, but it was enough for Cory to started crying. Tears slowly streamed down his face. Topenga laid in the opposite direction of Cory's face. She hugged onto a pillow, and sobbed. Cory closed the door quietly and walked over to Topenga's bed. He wanted to hold her so bad. "Be with me." Cory, said to her. Topenga slowly turned her body over to face him. "What do you want Cory?" She choked up. "I want to be with you." He said. "How convenient, that is so selfish of you. You wanted to break up and now look. Here we are broken up, its what you wanted. You insisted. Were over remember?" Topenga sat up and cried. Cory sat on the edge of her bed to face her. He put his hands on her weak arms, as they clung to her light blue pillow. "Please don't cry. I love you so much. My mom said that I should come over here to say good-bye." Topenga lifted her head out of the pillow and looked at Cory. "But Topenga, I don't ever want to say good-bye. I'd rather die then say that. Seriously, you're whom I live for everyday. These past couple of days have been a living hell, because my heart was missing. You are my heart, and you were missing." Topenga scooted closer to Cory, and they sat there for two hours and held each other. 


	4. Topenga's leave

Chapter 4  
  
An hour before Topenga's plane was leaving, Cory drove her there. He told her Aunt that she was going to ride with him to the airport, and that they would meet her there. So on the way to the airport Topenga looked at Cory mysteriously. "Why do you think so highly of yourself?" Topenga asked Cory. Cory stopped at a red light. "Because I have you." He smiled as he took off, from the green light. When they arrived at the airport they got out of the car. Cory grabbed Topenga's duffel bag out the trunk. He flung it over his shoulder, and grabbed Topenga's hand. They walked inside the airport and walked to her terminal silently. When they got to the front of the terminal Cory turned to face Topenga. Her face lit up. "What are you smiling at?" Cory asked her. "You're so handsome, and I'm going to miss you so much." Topenga hugged him. "It's going to be fine Topenga. We'll always be together. Which reminds me. I have something to ask you." Cory set her bag down, and it leaned up against his feet. His hand dove into his pant pocket to find the magic box. When he found it, he pulled it out and showed it to her. It was a velvet black box. It was small and soft. Topenga's lips shook. She caressed the box with her fingers as Cory opened it. Inside sat a crystal ring. It was silver, and it had dolphins all around the band. The diamond was a crystal. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw it. Cory took it out of the box. He held Topenga's hand up. "Topenga, I know that we have had a rough time these past couple of weeks.but I want you to know that I love you so much. I want to spend my life with you. You're whom I live for. I can't stand to be without you for a second. Will you be my wife?" Cory smiled at her. Topenga smiled back. She wiped the tears off of her face. She wanted to say so much, but nothing would come out. She looked at Cory. "I would love nothing more then to be your wife." Cory slid the ring onto her ring finger. They hugged each other, when Topenga's aunt walked up. "I think they're going to call us onto the plane in a couple of minutes. We should get our stuff ready to go." Her aunt said. Topenga let go of Cory, and looked at her aunt. "Cory and I are getting married." Topenga smiled, trying not to cry. Topenga's aunt looked at her and smiled. "That is so awesome. When?" Topenga's aunt hugged her with excitement. Cory and Topenga looked at each other. "Sometime after she gets back.?" Cory asked Topenga. "Yeah that's it." Topenga hugged Cory once more. The lady at the terminal desk came on the intercom. "Now boarding Europe passengers." Cory and Topenga looked at each other. Cory wanted to cry but held it in. Topenga started to talk, "Well I guess this is good-bye for now." She couldn't stand the look on his face, so she headed for the terminal door. Cory just stood there for a few moments, but then realized what he was doing. He ran to Topenga. "This is never good-bye!" He shouted. Topenga dropped her bag and ran into his arms. They both cried. "This is never good-bye. I will never say good-bye." Cory kissed Topenga, tears running in between there lips. The lady on the intercom came on once more. "Everyone boarding the plane to Europe needs to get on now. Last call." Topenga and Cory separated their bodies. Topenga handed the lady her ticket, and followed her aunt inside the terminal isle. 


End file.
